The Story of James Monroe
by reposurgeon2
Summary: The prequel to Dipper's Possesion, look in to the life of Gravity Fall's first serial killer


**Okay so this is a prequel to my other story Dipper's Possesion, in this story i'm going to be talking about the life of the serial killer who's taken over Dipper's body**

Ch 1: The Future Plans

_1920:_

Along the side of a trail leading down to an old cottage two women were walking together talking about had their lives; their names were Serenity Highland and Anita Durland.

"So how is Boris?" Anita asked about her friend's lover

"Oh, it's amazing, last night he finally proposed!" Serenity said excitingly while showing Anita her engagement ring.

"Oh I'm so happy for the two of you, and it's a good thing too, considering that you have that baby on the way."

Anita was right, about five months ago Serenity was impregnated.

"I don't think I'll be taking his name though" Serenity said

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, Blubs is such an ugly name"

"That's it? That seems a little vain don't you think?"

"Well, maybe a little but don't you agree? And besides I rather like my name"

"Okay then" Anita replied back, a little smile on her face; she had always known that Serenity was a bit shallow; in fact she almost broke up with Boris when she heard his name

"So how's your family?" Serenity asked her friend

"Oh it's amazing, last week Phillip and his wife found out that they'll be having a baby as well." Anita had five children; Phillip was the oldest and the only one who didn't live in their house

"Splendid, what will its name be?" Serenity asked curiously

"Well, they say if it's a girl then her name will be Daisy and if it's a boy Gerald"

"Ohh, well those names are… interesting" Serenity said

"You know if you don't like them than you could just say so" Anita said with a somewhat annoyed tone

"No, no I like them" Serenity lied

Anita rolled her eyes and waved hello to Serenity's neighbor Mrs. Pines, who was watching her two twin boys, Stanley and Stanford, play in the yard

"Well anyways" Serenity said and made a motion with her hand to look like she was holding a wine glass "A toast, for our futures as mothers and grandmothers"

Anita chuckled to herself and made the same motion "To the future!" she said, and the two of them pretended to clink their imaginary glasses, having no idea that someone was watching them.

After they had did their imaginary toast, they managed to make their way to Serenity's house, where she said goodbye to her friend and made her way to her house

Anita's house was about a block away from Serenity's so she would have a large amount of time just walking by herself, she usually enjoyed her alone time, but today she felt uneasy, as if something sinister was going to happen.

Anita shock herself "Come on Anita get ahold of yourself" she told herself, not wanting to start becoming a worry-wart, but then she began to hear a rustling sound.

Now she was getting really uneasy, she looked back to see that a pair of bushes were shaking wildly

"Is there someone there?" she asked nervously, and began walking towards the bush 'It's probably just a squirrel.' She thought, but she still wanted to make sure, just so that her nerves would go away.

She began to open up a bush, when, to her surprise and horror, a hand shot out and grabbed her neck.

Anita was horrified, she tried to scream, but no sound could come out, instead it was just a quiet gag, and then, either by shock or by the lack of air, she fell unconscious.

When Anita woke back up, she was in a dimly lit room, she tried to move but found out that her hands and feet were bound by rope, she tried to scream but realized she was gagged as well, and that's when she heard footsteps.

She looked up in horror to see a man she recognized standing above her holding a knife, it was James Monroe.

"You know what's a shame my dear girl?"

Anita said a muffled "No" through her muzzle

"What's a shame is that your poor grandchild will never get to know their grandmother" He said evilly and began to pull out a scalpel.

Anita began screaming through her muzzle as James drove his knife down to the woman's abdomen, however after about several good strikes the screaming stopped, forever.

James looked at his now blood stained scalpel, unknown to him, in the span of two months twenty seven more people will be taken from this world by it.

**I probably won't update this story as frequently as my other one, but I add to it from time to time, and also just so you know Serenity is Blubs's grandmother and Anita is Durland's great grandmother**


End file.
